Spoiled
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: MOVED!/Semenjak hamil, Kibum jadi manja banget sama Siwon. Terus reaksi Siwon bagaimana? Senang? Kewalahan? Tersiksa? Atau?/A SiBum Fanfiction/A Sequel of Trust Me Fanfiction/Warning : MPreg! Lemon! Lime! PWP! SWP! XD/Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai/Wanna RnR?


_**Spoiled**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**SiBum and Super Junior**_

_**Are belongs to God, Themselves, and Their Couple**_

_**Choi Jiwon, Mrs. Choi**_

_**Are belong to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Family, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : M for many reason**_

_**Length : Oneshoot or Twoshoot?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Semenjak kehamilan Kibum, tak lama akhirnya Siwon menikahi Kibum.**

**Mereka pindah ke rumah orang tua Siwon.**

**Kibum yang sedang hamil..menjadi manja..ah! Bahkan begitu manja.**

**Bagaimana reaksi Siwon?**

**Senang? Kewalahan? Tersiksa atau apa?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! Lemon! Lime! PWP! Story without Plot!**_

_**Pervert!Siwon, Spoiled!Kibum, MPreg!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Bagi yang belum membaca**_** fanfic 'Trust Me' SiBum couple, **_**silahkan baca terlebih dahulu**_**.**_

**Baru bisa baca**_** fanfiction ini **_**agar lebih memahami**_** :D**_

_**Dedicated to everyone who asked me about the Sequel.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**If you don't like just click back!**_

_**Not plagiat! Don't bashing chara! Especially Kibum!**_

_**Enjoyed it. Happy reading and I'll wait your feedback~**_

_**Thank you :D**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A SiBum Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**Spoiled**_

_**.**_

_Presented by_** Fujimoto Yumi  
**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kabar akan kehamilan Kibum juga menyebar begitu pesat. Hal itu membuat Kibum mau tak mau selalu bersembunyi di balik badan tegap Siwon jika ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kadang meneriakkan namanya juga sang kekasih.

Kibum merasa risih. Tetapi saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya, rasa risih itu tiba-tiba menghilang yang dengan sendirinya membuat ia merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Karena ia yakin Siwon akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Menopangnya ketika ia hampir jatuh. Menjaganya dari segala macam bahaya. Karena yang selalu ia percayai. Siwon mencintainya, begitu pula sebaliknya dan tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Ya, Kim Kibum mencintai Choi Siwon, dan Choi Siwon mencintai Kim Kibum. Semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seperti sekarang, Kibum tengah bergelut manja di kedua lengan kekar Siwon di ruang tengah _dorm_ _Super Junior_. Membuat depalan orang tersisi tercengang sekaligus iri. Kenapa sih mereka bisa mesra-mesraan begitu? Aish!

Terlihat, sesekali Siwon menyesap wangi yang keluar dari leher Kibum kemudian mencium rambut _namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu. Siwon sangat suka ketika Kibum bermanja-manja dengannya.

Dan Kibum sendiri? Sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon sambil sesekali memainkan jarinya di sana. Membuat lingkaran yang membuat Siwon kegelian sehingga ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kibum.

_Namja_ cantik itu hanya terkekeh sambil sesekali mengecup pipi atau bibir _the perfect member_ di _Super_ _Junior_ itu. Dan oh, Kim Kibum, tahukah kau bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat iri padamu? Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sedari menatap sinis _moment_ yang kau ciptakan?

Mencibir sesekali, bergumam dalam hati kapankah Minnie _bunny_ nya akan seperti ini? Ah, hanya berdoa Cho Kyuhyun.

'Cih sial! Bikin iri aja tuh Siwon _hyung_ sama Kibum _hyung_. Sialaaaan! Minnie _chagi_ kapan begitu? T_T' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa kemudian langsung beranjak menuju kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang heran sambil terbengong dengan sikap _namjachingu_nya. Namun, dalam hati ia berpikir, 'Pasti Kyunnie iri? Aish! Dia kayak aku ngga pernah begitu aja? Eh, tapi emang jarang sih aku begitu. Aish, ngga tahulah. Ish! Kyunnie~' batin Sungmin kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

Dan tinggallah beberapa member yang terus mencibir dalam hati, takut jika mereka terang-terangan, Kibum akan membalasnya dengan lebih sadis. Tahulah kalau orang hamil itu sensitif, ya, 'kan?

Sampai akhirnya pertanyaan sang _Snow White_ membuat enam orang tersisa itu berjengit kaget. "_Waeyo_?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

'Masa Kibummie tahu apa yang kita pikirin sih?' batin mereka.

"Ish! _Waeyo hyungdeul_? Wookie-_ya_?" Tanya Kibum lagi kesal karena di cuekin. Sedangkan Siwon di sampingnya sudah member kode agar mereka segera membalasnya. Akhirnya, Leeteuk pun angkat bicara. "Aa.._aniyo_ Kibummie. Memang kenapa _chagi_? Kau mau sesuatu, hem?" balasnya lembut yang Kibum balaskan dengan gelengan kepala.

"_Aniyo_. Kibummie mau masuk kamar saja, _ne_, sama Siwonnie. _Bye hyungie_, Wookie-_ya_," balas Kibum kemudian menarik Siwon ke arah kamar mereka. Siwon yang di tarik hanya melambai tidak jelas sampai akhirnya sosok tegap itu hilang di balik pintu kamar. Membuat enam orang itu menghela napas lega. "Huft~ lega~ ngga iri lagi deh," gumam mereka masing-masing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Waeyo chagi_?" Tanya Siwon lembut kemudian duduk di hadapan Kibum yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur mereka. Kibum memandang Siwon cemberut. Yang tentu saja membuat Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Kibum lalu mencium sekilas bibir semerah apel itu. Dan mendapat protesan dari Kibum. "Ish! Wonnie ngapain cium-cium sih?"

Siwon salah lagi. Aish. "Iya iya sayang~ maaf ya? _Ne_, sekarang Bummie _chagi_ mau apa, hem?" ucap serta Tanya Siwon lembut. Kibum langsung menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ kebanggaannya. Kemudian menarik kerah baju Siwon membawa wajah namja tampan itu mendekat. Kemudian berbisik pelan juga manja. "Bummie mau _poppo_ lagi~"

'DOENG'

Siwon hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar. Di tatapnya sang kekasih yang menatapnya sayu namun terkesan imut. Tentu saja permintaan itu akan Siwon berikan secara cuma-cuma. Soalnya, kapan lagi dia mendapat ciuman gratis dari Kibum dan bayangkan! Kibum yang memintanya, loh!

"_Mwoya? Poppo chagi?_" ulang Siwon lembut. Kibum hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak duduk di atas pangkuan Siwon. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon lalu menariknya mendekat, membuat tak ada lagi jarak yang tercipta di antara wajah mereka. Siwon pun memeluk pinggang Kibum dan berbisik pelan. "_Poppo_ ya? Hem, ya sudah."

Dan selanjutnya, Siwon melahap bibir merah di depannya. Meraupnya seakan-akan itu adalah makanannya. Memasukkan keseluruhan bibir itu ke dalam bibirnya. Membuat suara kecipak saliva terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Di tambah dengan suara desahan yang mengalun indah dari bibir Kibum.

Ah, Siwon begitu senang mendengarnya. "Amnh~" desah Kibum halus dengan kepalanya yang ikut bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerakan Siwon. Intensitas ciuman mereka semakin meningkat ketika Siwon menidurkan Kibum di atas kasur mereka.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kibum membuat _namja_ cantik itu mendesah. "Annhh~ W-wonnieh!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memberikan tanda cinta di leher Kibum juga..tentu saja kegiatan malam mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kibum masih betah bertumpu pada dada bidang Siwon. Memainkan jarinya di sana dengan dia yang sesekali mengecup sesuatu berwarna merah kecoklatan di dada bidang kekasihnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat Kibum yang semakin manja.

Ini tandanya apa? Apakah nanti anak mereka akan berjenis kelamin perempuan dan manjanya seperti Kibum sekarang ini?

Dan lamunannya terhenti ketika Kibum memanggilnya. "Wonnie~"

"_Ne, chagi, waeyo_? Mau sesuatu, hem?" balas Siwon lembut. Kibum lagi-lagi menatap Siwon dengan mata yang sengaja di sayukan. Kemudian namja itu mengangguk dan duduk sehingga membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya melorot juga memperlihatkan sebagian tubuhnya.

Siwon cepat-cepat ikut duduk kemudian bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menarik Kibum lalu mendudukkan namja itu di pangkuannya membuat _junior_ mereka bergesekkan. "Ah~ Wonnie, ish!" desah serta kesal Kibum. Siwon memandang takut dan meminta maaf. "Eh, ne, sayang. Maaf ya? Wonnie ngga sengaja loh."

Kibum hanya diam lalu kembali memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Siwon. Kemudian bergumam lirih. "Wonnie~ kapan Wonnie nikahin Bummie?" atau ini di sebut pertanyaan?

Alis Siwon bertaut mendengarnya. Apa barusan Kibum bertanya kapan Siwon akan menikahinya?

Siwon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipi kebanggaannya lalu menarik Kibum mendekat. Menciumi wajah Kibum berkali-kali membuat _namja_ itu terkekeh kemudian berbisik pelan. "_Ne_, akhir bulan ini, kita akan menikah. Bummie udah ngga sabar, _ne_?"

Kibum mengangguk di Tanya seperti itu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia 'kan lagi hamil anaknya Siwon. Tentu saja dia mau punya status yang jelas. Tapi kok _author_ ngerasa Kibum kayak anak perawan yang takut kalau ayah dari bayinya ngga bertanggung jawab sih? Eh, oh! Lanjutin aja deh.

_Back to the story._

Siwon terkekeh lalu kembali mengecup bibir Kibum. "_Ne_, sayang. Wonnie udah minta _appa_ buat ngelamar kamu dengan menemui keluarga mu yang ada di California. Dan mereka udah setuju. Nah, tinggal kita nikah aja deh. Bummie mau nikah di mana? Di sini atau di California?" ucap serta Tanya Siwon lembut. Kibum yang mendengarnya tampak berpikir kemudian bertanya balik. "Eum, emang Wonnie udah siapin di mana?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Wonnie sih udah siapin di sini. Di gereja yang letaknya ada di tengah kota Seoul. _Waeyo_? Bummie ngga suka?" ujar Siwon. Kibum menggeleng kemudian matanya berbinar-binar. "Tidak kok. Bummie suka, hehe, _saranghae_ Wonnie-_ya_~"

"_Ne, nado saranghaeyo, nae_ Bummie," balas Siwon dan menarik Kibum juga membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-is..eh, suami-suami, aish! Ya pokoknya begitu deh. Sekarang kalian boleh bertukar cincin kemudian mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing," ucap sang _pastor_ yang di hadiahi tertawaan para hadirin yang menyaksikan pernikahan antara Choi Siwon dengan Kim Kibum _Super Junior_.

Siwon mengambil tangan Kibum lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Kibum, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kemudian Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dan berbisik pelan sebelum mencium _namja_ yang secara resmi sudah menjadi miliknya itu. "Kau milikku, selamanya. _Gomawo, saranghae_," ucap Siwon kemudian mencium Kibum dan tak membiarkan _namja_ itu membalas ucapannya.

Keduanya terus berciuman menimbulkan siulan dari _hyungs_ juga _dongsaeng_ mereka di _Super Junior_. Kali ini, seorang Kim—eh, Choi Kibum maksudnya, sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya hari ini. Karena sekarang, ia resmi menjadi Choi, istri? Dari seorang Choi Siwon.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Hening dan sunyi yang hanya di temani suara jangkrik di luar mansion mewah keluarga Choi itu. Setelah menikah, Kibum juga Siwon pindah ke rumah orang tua Siwon berpikir bahwa Kibum bisa lebih terkontrol dengan baik. Karena itu adalah satu pesan dari orang tua Kibum yang beberapa hari lalu baru kembali ke California. Tentu saja Kibum menyetujuinya, 'kan? Ia sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi, Choi Kibum, tahukah kau bahwa suami mu kini masih terjaga? Memandangi wajah polosmu yang seperti bayi ketika sedang tidur? Oh, pasti kau tidak tahu. Dan ingatkan kau ketika malam-malam sebelumnya kau lah yang masih terjaga sampai pukul satu dini hari lalu membangunkan suami mu untuk menuruti ngidam mu? Dan, yang pasti, kini Choi Siwon akan menggantikanmu. Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan ia pinta nanti?

Choi Siwon mengacak rambut frustasi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk tertidur. Berbagai cara ia lakukan. Dari menghitung domba, menghitung angka dari satu sampai seratus. Atau bernyanyi. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Rasa lapar yang menyerangnya membuat ia terus-terusan bergerak tak bisa diam di atas kasur sambil memegangi perutnya yang minta di isi. Ingin membangunkan Kibum, tapi kasihan. 'Kan Kibummie lagi hamil. Tapi..aish! Pokoknya nih perut harus di isi!, putus Siwon yang akhirnya berniat membangunkan Kibum.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siwon mengguncang pelan tubuh Kibum, membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit bereaksi tapi tidak terbangun. Akhirnya, Siwon memanggil Kibum, membangunkannya. "Kibummie sayang."

Tidak ada balasannya. Siwon gemas. Ia kembali mengulangnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Kibum. "Sayang, bangun dong," pinta Siwon. Kibum menggeliat sedikit lalu mengucek matanya yang di serang kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia duduk sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. "Ish, Wonnie apaan sih? Bummie 'kan ngantuk~~" ucap Kibum sedikit kesal karena tidurnya di ganggu. Siwon menangkup wajah itu dan mencium Kibum sekilas agar sang istri bangun sepenuhnya. "Sayang, aku lapar."

"Ha? Ish! Kalau lapar ya makan dong Wonnie sayang~ Terus ngapain bangunin aku sih?" respon Kibum yang tentu saja membuat Siwon sedikit jengkel. Apa Kibum ngga sadar beberapa hari belakangan ini dia yang sering bangunin Siwon tengah malam atau dini hari untuk menuruti ngidam nya. Terus sekarang ia lapar malah di suruh makan? Makan apaan?

Siwon membalas perkataan Kibum. "Iya aku juga tahu Bummie sayang~ Tapi aku mau makan apa? Kamu masakin aku dong~~? Ya?"

"_Aniyo_!" tolak Kibum langsung dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Siwon menatap jengkel istrinya. Kemudian menarik selimut itu lagi. "Sayang ayo dong. Aku bener-bener lapar nih. Kamu udah ngga cinta ya sama aku? Nanti kalau aku mati gara-gara kelaparan gimana?"

Mendengar kata mati, Kibum langsung bangun dan memeluk Siwon. Kalau Siwon mati, bayinya gimana dong?

"_Andwae_! Wonnie ngga boleh mati!" ujar Kibum sedikit berteriak membuat suara seseorang menyapanya. "Kibummie _gwenchana chagi_?" Tanya _Mrs_. Choi. Siwon melirik sekilas ke arah pintu lalu membalas pelan. "_Gwenchana_ _umma_."

Kemudian, ia bisa mendengar derap langkah sang _umma_ yang menjauhi kamar mereka. Siwon menarik Kibum yang memeluknya. "Kalau begitu kamu masakin aku sesuatu ya, sayang? Aku lapar nih," pinta Siwon lagi yang kali ini Kibum balas dengan gigitan di hidung _namja_ tampan itu. "Iya iya~ makanya kamu kalau kerja jangan lupa makan dong sayang~?"

"Iya sayang. Hehe, ya udah yuk kita ke dapur," ucap serta ajak Siwon. Namun Kibum menahannya dan menatap Siwon seperti memohon. "_Poppo_ dulu~~?" pintanya yang langsung Siwon lakukan. "Cup! Udah 'kan? Yuk?"

Namun Kibum kembali menahannya. "Apalagi sayang?"

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Gendong Bummie, ne, Wonnie~~?" ucapnya manja. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng lalu menggendong Kibum a la tuan puteri. Kibum memeluk leher Siwon sambil sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher _namja_ itu. Membuat Siwon bergumam. "Hem, _naughty_ Bummie, _eoh_?"

Dan Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil, sambil membiarkan Siwon membawanya ke dapur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Wonnie, diam dulu," pinta Kibum pada Siwon yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang sambil sesekali memberikan jilatan atau gigitan pada lehernya. Membuat Kibum memegang erat penggorengan yang sedang ia pergunakan untuk memasak nasi goreng. Di belakangnya, Siwon hanya berdeham kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam piyama Kibum dan menyapa _nipple_ Kibum lalu mengelus perut _namja_ itu.

Kibum menggeliat kegelian, tetapi Siwon tetap cuek. Sampai akhirnya nasi itu matang, Kibum berucap lagi. "W-wonnieh~ berhenti dulu, i-ini makanannya udah siaph, ah~" ucapnya sambil sesekali mendesah. Siwon tak bereaksi sampai akhirnya Kibum sedikit berteriak. "Wonnie!"

"Iya iya sayang~" kata Siwon akhirnya yang menjauh dan membiarkan Kibum menuang nasi goreng yang masih dalam penggorengan itu ke satu piring yang tersedia. Setelah nasi goreng itu berpindah, lalu Kibum memegangnya. Siwon menggendong Kibum a la _bridal style_ kemudian membawanya ke meja makan. Memangku Kibum.

Siwon menatap Kibum di pangkuannya yang menatapnya heran. "_Wae_ sayang? Kok tatap aku begitu, hem?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyingkirkan poni Kibum yang mulai memanjang. Kibum berkedip imut. Membuat Siwon ingin sekali menerkamnya. "Harusnya Bummie yang tanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba gendong Bummie begitu sih?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Hehe aku mau minta suapi~ mau 'kan sayang?" pinta Siwon. Alis Kibum bertaut lalu memukul dada Siwon pelan. "Dasar Wonnie manja, huh!"

"Iya~ sekali-kali Wonnie yang manja ngga apa-apa 'kan sayang?" Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng yang sudah ia masak itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siwon masih semangat melahap suapan demi suapan nasi goreng dari tangan Kibum. Sambil sesekali, tangannya bermain di daerah sensitif Kibum membuat namja cantik itu mendelik kesal. "Wonnie ngga sekarang!" katanya sarkastik yang tentu saja Siwon abaikan.

Siwon memandang Kibum dengan tatapan mesumnya yang tentu saja membuat Kibum waspada. "Wonnie awas aja kalau..aah~ W-wonnie _andwae_!" ancam serta desah Kibum. Siwon hanya tersenyum nakal lalu mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana piyama Kibum.

Senyum mesumnya semakin mengembang tatkala ia tahu bahwa Kibum tidak memakai _underware_ nya. "Hem, _such a dirty naughty_ Bummie. _Where are you underware baby_?" Tanya Siwon sambil sesekali mengusap-usap _junior_ Kibum. Kibum memegang erat piring di tangannya juga tangan yang satunya memeluk leher Siwon, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menjawab lirih pertanyaan Siwon. "Ugh! T-tadi Bummie l-lupa..Aaaaah!"

Siwon menyeringai. Desahan Kibum membuat libidonya semakin besar. Tangannya mengocok pelan _junior_ Kibum lalu menyapa _hole_ kesayangannya. Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng yang tinggal sedikit itu. Kemudian, tangan yang satunya itu ikut memeluk leher Siwon. Menumpahkan rasa nikmat yang menyerangnya dengan memeluk Siwon erat.

"Ah! Ah! W-wonnie _andwae_ehh! B-bummie lagiih~ oh! H-hamil, ugh!" desah serta erang Kibum. Siwon hanya berpura-pura tidak dengar dan mempercepat kocokannya pada _junior_ Kibum. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa bahwa istrinya hampir cum, ia berhenti mengocok _junior_ Kibum kemudian membuka celana piyama Kibum. Sekali lagi, ia mengusap _hole namja_ berkulit seputih salju itu sebelum menyingkirkan sepiring nasi goreng lalu menidurkan Kibum di atas meja makan. Tentu saja menimbulkan bunyi akibat piring yang terjatuh itu.

Di depannya, Kibum yang setengah telanjang dengan celana yang sudah terlepas, mengangkang dengan _junior_ yang mengacung ke atas. Kibum sendiri sudah terengah-engah hanya karena permainan tangan Siwon tadi. Kibum berbaring pasrah di atas meja makan itu dengan tangan di samping tubuhnya.

Oh, coba kau lihat suami mu, Choi, Kibum. Kini dia tengah memandang benda kesayangan yang kau suguhkan penuh napsu dengan ia menjilat sensual bibirnya. Kemudian memajukan duduknya mendekat ke arah selangkanganmu.

Dan kau, akan menjadi santapan dini hari bagi seorang Choi Siwon, oh, Choi Kibum.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"AANGHHH!" desah Kibum hampir berteriak ketika Siwon memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut _namja_ tampan itu. Kepala Kibum bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan merasakan sensasi yang menggila saat Siwon mengulum miliknya.

Tangan Siwon yang menahan kaki Kibum terlepas ketika namja cantik itu semakin merapatkan kakinya. Dan akhirnya Siwon memilih menggunakan tangannya untuk kembali menyusup ke dalam atasan piyama Kibum, mencari _nipple_ sang istri untuk di mainkan.

Kibum semakin mendesah keras kala Siwon menemukan _nipple_nya. _Junior_nya masih terasa hangat dan ia sudah klimaks beberapa saat Siwon mengulumnya. Tangan Kibum bergerak meremas kasar rambut Siwon yang membuat _namja_ itu semakin gencar memanjakan junior sang istri. Dan sampai akhirnya, ia menyerah kemudian melepaskan kulumannya, beralih membuka celananya yang semakin sesak. Membiarkan Kibum bernapas sebentar sementara ia berusaha membebaskan _little_ Choi-nya.

"A-aannhh~" desah Kibum saat ia merasa ia klimaks lagi. Melihat _junior_ Siwon yang mengacung tinggi membuatnya tak tahan untuk kembali cum. Siwon hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Kibum yang semakin nakal. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengangkat kaki _namja_ itu dan mendekatkan _junior_nya ke _hole_ Kibum. "W-wonnieh~ andwaehh! S-sudaahhh~" pinta Kibum sambil mendesah. Tetapi kali ini Siwon benar-benar tuli.

"U-ugh!" napas Kibum seakan tercekat ketika Siwon berusaha memasukkan _junior_nya. Air mata mengalir keluar tanpa ia suruh. Siwon yang melihatnya menggerakkan satu tangannya lalu menghapus air mata itu. "Ssttt..sayang aku janji setelah ini ngga akan sakit lagi, _ne_?"

Kibum diam namun mulai menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan. Sampai akhirnya, _junior_ Siwon masuk sempurna di _hole_ Kibum. Siwon menarik Kibum agar lebih di pinggiran meja. Kemudian mulai menggenjotnya. Tetapi ketika di rasa posisinya kurang nyaman, akhirnya Siwon menarik Kibum untuk duduk. Melingkarkan tangan sang istri ke lehernya.

Kibum mengeratkan kalungan tangannya ketika Siwon mulai bergerak kembali. Siwon bergerak begitu lembut. Seakan tahu bahwa inilah yang selalu Kibum suka ketika mereka bercinta. Tapi, hei, ini ruang makan loh! Ruang makan!

Namun seakan tak peduli, Kibum mendesah menyuarakan kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan. "Ah! Ah! Ooh! W-wonnieeh! L-lagiihh~" desah serta pinta Kibum. Siwon menurutinya membuat Kibum mendesah semakin keras. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh! Eum! Ooh! W-wonnie! L-lagiihhh!"

Siwon tersenyum. Kibum mulai menikmati permainannya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa Kibum kembali klimaks sedangkan dirinya belum sama sekali.

Siwon semakin dalam menusukkan _junior_nya ke dalam _hole_ Kibum. Kibum tersentak berkali-kali ketika _junior_ Siwon menyentuh _g-spot_ miliknya. Lagi-lagi, pelukannya di leher Siwon mengerat juga desahannya yang terus keluar begitu saja. "Ah! Ha ah! W-wonnieh! D-di sanaah! Ooh!" desah Kibum lagi. Siwon kembali menusukkannya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia merasa _junior_nya berkedut. Dan akhirnya ia klimaks untuk yang pertama kali. Kibum? Ia juga klimaks untuk yang..entahlah, _author_ juga ngga tau.

Kibum bersandar lelah di bahu Siwon. Siwon mengusap rambut basah Kibum dengan tangan besarnya. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin menyamankan diri. "Eum~ W-wonnieh capek~" gumam Kibum. Siwon hanya berdeham lalu menyuruh Kibum untuk berbalik. "_Ne_ sayang, berbaliklah."

Pasrah sudah. Kibum hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Siwon. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyamankan diri agar perutnya tidak tertekan. 'Kan bahaya kalau _baby_ nya kenapa-napa 'kan?

"Perutnya aman 'kan sayang?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan berpegangan di sisi meja makan. Menyiapkan diri ketika Siwon kembali memasukkan _junior_nya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh! W-wonnieh! Ooh! Ah!" desah Kibum keras. Ia benar-benar menyuarakan kenikmatan yang kali ini ia rasakan. Sebenarnya ia khawatir akan bayi nya. Tetapi napsu kini menguasainya.

Siwon berulang kali menusuk titik kenikmatannya, yang mau tak membuat Kibum mendesah. "Ooh! Ah! Eum! L-lagiih! Anngh!"

Siwon hanya menuruti, sampai akhirnya ia merasa tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok _junior_ Kibum basah. Ah, Kibum klimaks lagi. Dia saja belum klimaks untuk yang kedua kali. Tapi Kibum, ow, ow, ow!

"Ugh! W-wonniehh! L-lebih cepathhh~" rengek Kibum ketika merasa genjotan Siwon mulai melambat. Siwon menuruti, dan semakin memasukkan dalam _junior_nya dalam tempo kesetanan membuat Kibum mendesah kencang. "Ah! Ah! Ah! W-WONNIEH! Ooh!"

Dan sekali lagi, kali ini Siwonlah yang klimaks.

"Aaah~ kau nikmath sekali _chagi_ih!" desah Siwon saat merasa ia kembali klimaks. Siwon menatap punggung Kibum yang masih tertutup piyama. Kibum membalik badan Kibum setelah melepaskan _junior_nya kemudian kembali memasukkannya. Menggendong Kibum di depannya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

'Bruk'

"A-aah~ W-wonniehh~ S-sudaahh, Ooh!" desah Kibum lagi ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kasur tempat tidur. Tidak tahukah kau Choi Siwon bahwa _umma_ dan _appa_ mu terbangun akibat desahan Kibum kemudian melihat banyak sperma berceceran di ruang makan? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena mereka keluar setelah kau membawa Kibum ke kamar kalian.

Siwon memulainya lagi. Kibum benar-benar pasrah. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa mendesah di bawah tubuh Siwon yang terus menggenjotnya. Entah sampai kapan yang jelas ia tidak tahu.

"Ah! Ah! Ooh! Eum~ W-wonniehh!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggi. Bias-bias cahaya itu menyapa wajah Kibum perlahan juga mengetuk matanya agar terbuka. Dan telinganya, mendengar suara desahan seseorang juga ia merasa tubuhnya agar berguncang. 'Ah, W-wonnie masih melakukannya, ugh! Ah~' batin Kibum sambil sesekali mendesah.

Kibum mencoba membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Siwon yang tengah memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam _hole_ Kibum dan jangan lupakan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ugh! P-pagi sayang," sapanya sambil mendesah pada Kibum.

Kibum merasa tubuhnya sakit semua. Ia ingin bergerak namun tak mampu, sampai akhirnya Siwon berhenti dengan kembali menembakkan sperma ke dalam dirinya. "Aa-aah~ W-wonnieh~"

"Ah!" lenguh Siwon kemudian jatuh di samping Kibum. Siwon menarik Kibum ke pelukannya lalu menciumnya. Memberikan _morning kiss_. "Hn, bagaimana tidurnya?"

Kibum cemberut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lagi-lagi, sikap manjanya seakan memberontak ingin keluar. "Badan Bummie sakit semua~ Wonnie ngga berhenti dari kita pindah semalam, yah?" jawab serta tanya Kibum. Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Kibum. Kemudian menggeleng dan mengecup bibir merah itu. "_Aniyo_~ sekitar jam 5 Wonnie berhenti kok, terus jam 7 bangun, Wonnie terusin deh, hehe."

"Ish! Dasar Wonnie _pervert_! Udah tahu Bummie lagi hamil!" balas Kibum ngambek lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Mencari kehangatan lebih. "Ya sudah, Bummie tidur lagi aja, _ne_? Wonnie mau mandi terus latihan. Entar malam ada konser soalnya."

Mendengar kata konser, membuat Kibum menatap Siwon. "Wonnie sayang~" panggil Kibum manja. Siwon yang sudah merasa bahwa Kibum akan meminta sesuatu pun bertanya balik. "Iya Bummie sayang~ mau apa, hem?"

"Eum, Bummie mau ikut konser nanti malam boleh?"

Siwon diam, memproses permintaan Kibum lalu berseru. "_Andwae_!"

Kibum cemberut. "_Waeyo_? Wonnie ngga sayang Bummie lagi?"

"Bukan begitu sayang~ kamu 'kan lagi hamil, nanti kalau kenapa-napa gimana?" Kibum semakin cemberut. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar ngidam mau ikut konser. "Pokoknya Bummie mau ikut konser nanti malam. Titik!"

"_Aniyo_ Bummie sayang~"

"Ikut! Pokoknya ikut! Ikut! Ikut!"

"Bummie dengerin Wonnie dong!"

"Bodo! Pokoknya ikut!"

"Bummie~"

"_Umma_~~ Wonnie jahaat~ sama Bummie~"

'Eh? Barusan dia manggil _umma_? _Andwae_! Mati aku,' batin Siwon.

"Choi Siwon!"

"Aish iya _umma_?" balas Siwon. Kemudian sang _umma_ menyahut. "Ya, kau apakan menantuku, hah?"

"Ish! Bummie maksa mau manggung _umma_~"

"_Mwo_? _Andwaeyo_ Bummie _chagi_~ kau sedang hamil," balas _Mrs_. Choi membuat Kibum kembali cemberut. "Tapi Bummie ngidam itu _umma_~"

"Tapi sayang.."

"Pokoknya Bummie mau ikut! Titik! Hiks, Bummie mau ikut!"

"Aish, iya-iya, Bummie ikut deh. Siwonnie, sudah biarkan saja. Asal kau tetap menjaganya, _ne_?" Siwon cengo mendengar sang _umma_ bilang begitu. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengiyakan. "_Ne, umma_~"

"Yeay! _Umma_ dan Siwonnie baik! Kibummie sayang kalian~ _Gomawo_~" ucap Kibum senang dan menciumi Siwon. Di luar kamar, _Mrs_. Choi hanya geleng-geleng menghadapi tingkah menantunya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mata Kibum kembali mengerjap. Membiasakan cahaya yang perlahan menyapanya. Ia menampakkan bola mata coklatnya untuk menatap seseorang yang tadi mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Di depannya, terlihat _umma_ mertuanya tengah tersenyum dengan segelas susu di atas nampan yang di pegangnya. Kibum tersenyum. "Pa..eh, siang _umma_," sapa Kibum.

Mrs. Choi tersenyum dan membantu Kibum duduk. Selimut itu melorot memperlihatkan badan polos Kibum walau hanya setengah, menyadari itu, Kibum menariknya sehingga kembali menutupinya. _Mrs_. Choi terkekeh. "Ckck, Siwonnie nyerang Bummie lagi?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Sampai kapan? Lama? Kok Bummie kayaknya capek banget, hem?" tanyanya sambil memberikan segelas susu itu untuk Kibum minum. Setelah habis, Kibum menjawab. "_Ne, umma_ tahu ngga? Dari jam 2 pagi sampai tadi jam 8 pagi, Wonnie kuat banget. Padahal Bummie udah bilang kalau Bummie lagi hamil. Mudah-mudahan _baby_ ngga kenapa-napa_, ne, umma_?"

_Mrs_. Choi hanya mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Kibum. Menggeleng mengetahui anaknya super duper mesum. "Ckck, mentang marganya Choi yang biasanya untuk keluarga-keluarga besar, napsunya juga besar. Siwon, Siwon," Kibum terkekeh mendengar gumaman sang _umma_ mertua. Kemudian menyadarkannya. "_Ne umma_, Bummie mau mandi. Bummie mau ke _SM_, ah!"

"Loh mau ngapain sayang?"

"Mau lihat Wonnie! Kali aja dia selingkuh. Sekalian kangen sama _hyungdeul_ dan Kyunnie. Hehe,"

_Mrs_. Choi terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut Kibum. "Ya sudah, nanti di antar sama supir ya?" Kibum hanya mengangguk. Lalu _yeoja_ paruh baya itu bergegas keluar dengan Kibum yang beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kibum berjalan riang ke arah _room training_ di _SM_. Ruangan yang biasanya di gunakan _Super Junior_ untuk latihan _dance_ atau koreografi. Kibum sampai di depan ruangan itu kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

Ketika masuk, ia bisa melihat semua member sedang latihan, termasuk suaminya, Choi Siwon.

Menatap mereka kagum sebentar, kemudian berseru menyapa mereka yang tiba-tiba berhenti untuk istirahat. "_Annyeong hyungdeul_, Kyuhyunnie~"

Semuanya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kemudian Ryeowook lah yang paling pertama menerjang Kibum dengan pelukan. Kibum hanya terkekeh yang selanjutnya mendapatkan pelukan dari _member_ lain. Siwon di belakang para anggota cemberut karena istrinya di peluk seperti itu.

Akhirnya Kibum mendekati Siwon dan kembali bermanja-manja, memainkan jarinya di dada Siwon. "W-wonnieh, _waeyo_hh~?" tanyanya seraya sengaja mendesah. Kibum bisa merasakan tubuh Siwon menegang. Kibum tertawa dalam hati. 'Hehehe, kerjain Wonnie, ah~' batinnya.

Tak mendapat respon, Kibum terus mengadakan kontak fisik dengan Siwon membuat sesuatu di bawah sana sedikit ereksi. 'Sial, Kibummie maunya apa sih? Arggh! Aku ereksi lagi!' batin Siwon kesal.

Kemudian dia menatap istrinya yang tengah menggodanya. Mendekatkan tubuh Kibum ke tubuhnya. Membuat Siwon tak tahan dan mendorong Kibum sehingga menabrak dinding. "Bummie mau apa sayang? Jangan godain Wonnie dong."

Kibum hanya menyengir lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya sensual ke atas ke bawah sehingga milik mereka bersentuhan. Tentu saja kelakuan Kibum membuat _member_ yang ada cengo dengan Siwon yang melotot. Kibum bisa senakal ini? Di depan _hyungs_ dan _dongsaeng_nya? Oh _God_!

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Siwon semakin menghimpit Kibum ke dinding di belakang, agak hati-hati takut perut Kibum tertekan. Kemudian berbisik seduktif. "Bummie jangan menggoda Wonnie begitu dong, hem?"

Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bummie ngga goda Wonnie kok. Wonnie nya aja yang nakal. Terus _little_ Choi-nya juga nakal!" balas Kibum sambil menyentil pelan junior Siwon yang masih tertutup celana _jeans_nya. Tentu saja membuat Siwon menggelinjang geli. "Bummie..kamu…"

"Hem, kenapa sih Wonnie sayang?"

"Aish! Pokoknya Bummie harus bantuin Wonnie, ya, sayang?"

"_Aniyo_! Selesaikan aja sendiri, hehe," balas Kibum cepat membuat Siwon melotot. "Tapi sayang aku…"

"Siwon! Sudah! Awas saja kalau kau sampai _nc_-an di sini. Sudah ayo latihan lagi!" titah Leeteuk yang entah kenapa merasa panas. Mendengarnya membuat Siwon menatap Kibum memelas. "Sayang ayo dong~" tetapi Kibum menggeleng. Kemudian membalas. "Kalau Wonnie mau, Wonnie selesaikan saja sendiri. Atau, bayar orang buat bantuin Wonnie, bisa 'kan?"

Siwon melotot mendengarnya. "Ya! Jahat banget kamu nyuruh aku nyewa orang. Emang Bummie pikir Wonnie suka orang lain nyentuh Wonnie? Ish! Mending sendiri deh," balas Siwon. Kibum hanya terkekeh lalu mendorong badan Siwon. "Ya sudah sana, latihan lagi."

Siwon mengangguk dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi…ia melihat ke arah bawah, _little_ Choi? Benar-benar berdiri tegak. 'Aish! Siaaaal!' makinya dalam hati.

"_Ne_, Bummie di situ aja jangan kemana-mana, _ne, chagi_?" perintah Leeteuk yang Kibum balas dengan anggukan. Kemudian memerhatikan Super Junior latihan lagi. Sambil sesekali melihat ke arah suaminya. "Kasihan juga ya? Hem, _handjob_ sih, ngga apa-apa. Tapi kalau sampai aku jadi tahanan kamar lagi mah mending ngga usah~~" gumam Kibum pelan.

Sedangkan Siwon berusaha untuk tidak berlari ke arah Kibum. Sejujurnya…ia benar-benar butuh tempat untuk _junior_nya. Sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan, Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan berlutut di depannya. Meminta dengan suara memelas. "Sayang bantuin dong~?"

Kibum mengerjap imut membuat Siwon mengecup bibirnya. "Ya sayang ya? Bantuin aku menyelesaikan ini, oke?" pinta Siwon lagi namun Kibum masih ingin mengerjainya. "_Aniyo_. Udah sana ke kamar mandi. Tuntasin deh. Gampang 'kan?"

'Hwats? Segitu gampangnya bilang sih iya! Lah ini gimana? Aish!' balas Siwon dalam hati. Namun kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan room training yang sebelumnya berpesan pada Kibum. "Bummie tunggu di sini sampai Wonnie kembali. _Arraseo_?" Kibum hanya mengangguk lalu tubuh tegap Siwon menghilang di balik pintu.

Dan tahukah kau Choi Siwon? Kini Cho Kyuhyun sedang menertawakanmu dalam hati. Wkwk, oke abaikan.

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu. Namun tanda kedatangan Siwon masih belum terlihat. Kibum sudah bosan duduk dengan hanya mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya atau terkadang membuka _twitter_ nya. Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin Siwon datang lalu ia akan mengajak Siwon pulang.

Tapi karena Siwon belum datang juga. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menyusul sang suami. Dan suara Leeteuk menahannya. "Bummie mau kemana _chagi_?"

"Bummie mau susul Wonnie. Abis lama. _Bye_ _hyungdeul_~" yah, semuanya hanya geleng-geleng dan menghela napas, kemudian mulai latihan lagi.

* * *

"Aaah, sshh," Kibum bisa mendengar suara desahan Siwon di depan pintu bilik di kamar mandi itu. Kemudian, ia memanggil Siwon, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang Siwon gunakan. "Wonnie~"

"Aaah, _ne_, Bummieh, _chagi_~?" balas Siwon dari dalam. "_Ne_, Wonnie cepat buka pintunya," suruh Kibum. Di dalam, alis Siwon bertaut tetapi ia tetap membuka pintu bilik itu.

'DEG'

Jantung Kibum berdetak lebih cepat bersamaan dengan matanya yang hampir melotot karena terkejut. Sudah setengah jam? Masih tegang? _Aigooo_~

"Udah Wonnie kita pulang yuk~?" ajak Kibum. Siwon melotot mendengarnya. "Tapi Bummie sayang~ ngga liat nih punya Wonnie masih…"

"Iya nanti Bummie bantuin~"

"Serius?"

"Eum! Tapi _handjob_ aja ya?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Iya~~ dan buat informasi, yang semalem itu jatah seminggu ke depan ya Wonnie~~?"

"_MWOYA_?"

"Aish! Udah ayo. Bersihin dulu tuh lantainya. _Cum_ semua 'kan. Ih, cepet Wonnie~"

"Iya sayang iya~" balas Siwon akhirnya. '_Handjob_? _Handjob_? Setelah dia menggodaku sampai seperti ini hanya _handjob?_ Harusnya 'kan aku bisa dapet…ARRGGHH! Ya sudahlah. Dan…satu minggu? Huweee T_T' batin Siwon nelangsa. Tetapi daripada Kibum ngambek, lebih baik Siwon menurutinya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Siang itu matahari meninggi ke atas. Namun Kibum masih betah berada di dalam pelukan Siwon dengan saling berhadapan. Siwon merengkuh Kibum di atas kasur mereka. Sambil sesekali berciuman. Membicarakan masa depan mereka jika anak mereka sudah lahir.

Ah, membayangkannya saja Kibum sudah tersenyum bahagia.

"Eumh~" desah Kibum yang kini tengah berciuman dengan Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang satunya mengait pinggang Kibum dan yang satunya mendorong tengkuk Kibum agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Kibum sesekali mendesah membuat Siwon meningkatkan intenstitas ciuman mereka.

"Eumh~ W-wonnieh," Siwon melepas pagutannya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangan sang istri. Lalu menggigit hidung Kibum pelan membuat Kibum memekik sayang. "Wonnie!"

"Hehe _ne_ sayang, chu~" lagi-lagi Siwon mencium Kibum. Memagut sayang bibir merah itu. Saling berperang lidah sambil sesekali melepasnya. Siwon juga dengan iseng menarik-menarik bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya. Membuat Kibum mengerang.

Kedua masih asik berciuman walau mereka tahu ada yang memasuki kamar mereka dan berseru. "Siwon _op-pa_! Eh? _Mianhe_," ujar orang itu yang ternyata Jiwon –adik Siwon. Kibum mendorong Siwon pelan kemudian menatap Jiwon, Siwon pun juga kemudian bertanya dengan datar. "Ada apa?"

"Ehehehe _mian oppa_ aku ganggu. Aku Cuma mau nanya pendapat _oppa_ sama Kibum _oppa_ kok tentang skripsi sains buat lomba, hehe," ujar Siwon kaku. Kibum tersenyum padanya dan menyuruhnya mendekat. "Sini aku lihat!"

Jiwon mengangguk dan memberikan skripsi itu. Kemudian duduk di antara dua kaki Siwon. Siwon yang melihat hanya menyeringai lalu memberikan ciuman-ciuman pada tengkuk Kibum. "Ish Wonnie! Ini lihat!"

Siwon diam. Tak bereaksi. Jiwon yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya. Terdengar lagi Kibum yang berseru. "Wonnie!"

"Aish iya iya sayang. Sini sini," kata Siwon mengalah dan melihat skripsi itu. Kemudian sekilas senyum tampak di bibirnya. "Bagus kok. _Oppa_ yakin kamu menang. Lagian ide nya menarik. Kamu hebat!" puji Siwon. Jiwon tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Gomawo oppa_."

"_Ne_! sudah sana pergi! Hush! Hush!"

"Wonnie!"

"Ya sudah. Maaf mengganggu. Makasih Kibum _oppa_," pamit Jiwon kemudian keluar kamar. Kibum langsung memukul manja Siwon dan berteriak kepada Jiwon. "Jiwon-_ah_, _oppa_ juga yakin kau pasti menang! Semangat!"

"_Ne oppa_!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Sayang," panggil Siwon. Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon di belakangnya. "_Wae_ Wonnie sayang?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mendorong Kibum menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur mereka. Kibum menatapnya was-was. "Wonnie jangan lupa…"

"Aku tahu sayang," balas Siwon cepat sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Kibum. Siwon tersenyum dan mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di wajah Kibum membuat namja cantik itu terkekeh. Kemudian senyum terpatri di wajahnya ketika Siwon kembali berucap. "Aku seneeeng banget akhir-akhir ini kita manggilnya sayang-sayangan. Udah gitu kamu manjaaa banget sama aku. Hehe, aku makin cinta deh sama kamu, sayang."

Kibum terkekeh kemudian. "Iya Wonnie sayang~ Bummie juga seneng dan ngga tau kenapa mau manjaaa terus sama Wonnie. Hehe," balas Kibum sambil memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Siwon. Kemudian Siwon pun menyahut. "Eum, mungkin karena kamu lagi hamil, sayang. Tapi, entahlah. Yang penting aku tambah cinta sama kamu, muach."

Kibum mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Menariknya lebih mendekat dan mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas. "Bummie juga. Bummie makin cintaaaa deh sama Wonnie. _Gomawo_ Wonnie udah sabar ngadepin Bummie yang manja, muach," balas Kibum di akhiri dengan kecupan di bibir Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mendekat, berbisik pelan. "_But I love you when you spoiled like this, keeping it for me_," dan selanjutnya, Siwon menciptakan ciuman yang panjang di antara mereka.

* * *

**...**_**Tbc/End?...**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Akhirnya selesai juga sekuelnya^^ maaf kalo jelek *bow***

_**Ne**_**, gimana? Lanjut? Atau **_**End**_**?**

_**End**_** aja 'kan ya? 'kan udah panjang~~ #maksa**

**Hehe, **_**ne**_**, semuanya ada di kalian.**

_**TBC or END**_**?**

_**So, review**_** plis~~~?**

_**Thank you~**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi  
**_


End file.
